POPULARITY IS WHAT YOU NEED! Or is it?
by Forever-a-Fanfictioner
Summary: Elena Gilbert was the ruler of the whole school until her family died, then she faded into the bacckground. And now she's comin back and only one person recognizes her. So she has a choice, be new or become the old popular elena.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Elena why do you never wear your hair down? Do you want to be a monk when you get out of high school?" Katherine the captain of the cheer team said sarcastically which left the whole cafeteria laughing especially the other cheerleaders. Elena knew of many things she could say back to her, but Katherine ruled the school, she could make Elena's life a living hell. Elena could change, but ever since the accident, she just didn't feel like making changes in her life and Katherine had to make it worse.

Elena looked down at her-self; she looked like she always did, braces, glasses, tight bun, ugly sweater, and Pentecostal skirt. When Elena was three and her little sister Bonnie was two and her older brother Jeremy was six, her mom died of a miscarriage, then there was a car accident when she was 8 and Bonnie and her dad died unlike her and Jeremy who survived with minor injuries. She knew she was pretty behind her little act but she didn't want to show it, after what happened last time.

_Flashback_

"Hey Elena wasss upp"? Damon Salvatore asked her. She was at a party being thrown by the popularities (before Katherine had come to mystic falls), and Damon was now drunk. The house looked horrible, there was a lot of people making out, and beer and cigarettes everywhere. Elena looked awesome, but she didn't know that just next month her dad and little sister would die. At this time she ruled the school she wasn't mean and everyone loved her, why wouldn't they? "Well, letsss see," she said acting more drunk than she really was. "I think I need… someone to go get me another beer". She said flirtiliscious. At that time she realized, after he left to get her another beer he liked her.

_ End of flashback_

Elena hurried away acting like she was goanna cry. Wow, Elena thought Katherine's more pathetic than Elena thought. Katherine never knew that Elena used to rule the school. But, Elena had had enough of watching Katherine think she was actually hurting Elena, by now the whole school had forgotten about the old Elena, and now they were goanna remember at the party for the football team. She wasn't just goody- goody Elena with perfect senior grades.

"Jeremy, I'm home"! Elena yelled as she walked in, she knew he wouldn't be there because three years ago he was kidnapped and never found. Tommy her guard dog came running in, glad to see her. The police had given Tommy to her as a "sorry your whole family died" gift. Elena walked upstairs to her bedroom and into her closet. No one knew she had a great body; she could be a cheerleader if she wanted to. In the back of the closet there was a cord hanging from the ceiling it blended so well you couldn't find it unless you knew where it is.

Elena walked over to the cored and gave it a long pull, all of the sudden a huge staircase came shooting down from the ceiling, Elena walked up the stairs feeling pleased that she had kept everything for this day. Up these stairs was where she kept all her cool popular stuff, like outfits of any trend and makeup. She quickly sat down and removed her slide on fake braces, then took down her tight bun so that her hair waved down her shoulder at high school now it was popular to have really long hair so never having a hair cut didn't make things bad for her. Then Elena got out of her ugly clothes and rummaged through her cool closet for something to wear. Perfect Elena thought, just perfect. Elena had picked out a dress with no straps, it was full red except for the tears that had black sequined fabric in them. It was short and showed of her beautiful legs very well. Well, she thought thirty minutes later, time to go. She always walked to school so no one would see her car, it was like the one called bumblebee on transformers.

After a long drive, with a lot of time to think on her hands Elena decides to just walk in and wing it. As she pulls in to park boys are already whistling because of her car. This is going to be one long night she thought. Right as she got out all jaws dropped whether or not you were a girl or a boy. The boys that she was seriously hot. And the girls were amazed that she could look that good with only lipstick and eye shadow. When Elena walked up the steps everyone cleared a path for her, she felt popular once again. Then came the big moment, walking in, she walked right in. All the sudden everyone stopped and stared. Katherine Peirce walked out of the bathroom and yelled "Why is everyone so quiet and what are you all staring at"? Then she saw me, it was like someone who was a loser has sat next to her or asked her on a date.

"WHO ARE YOU"? she screeched clearly upset. "WHO IS SHE"! She turned around and yelled at anybody who would listen. They all answered that they didn't know, but Damon Salvatore came forward and looked at me like Elena was familiar but he couldn't remember where from. This was my moment Elena thought, I could act like a transfer student and start over or I could say who I was. But before I could say anything, Katherine noticed Damon and said "Ahh, Damon finally coming to ask me to dance"? Then Damon said "Actually I was coming to ask this pretty woman here to dance with me". "Of course ill dance with you Damon I would love t- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU WANTED TO DANCE WITH HER"! She yelled pointing at Elena. "Yes" Damon said calmly "let's go get you a drink than you can tell me who you are while we dance.

ELENA'S POV

_OMG_ Elena thought. He wants to dance with me. With me! "So do I know you from somewhere," Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Actually, we have met at a party before, a long time ago." I replied trying to keep it cool. "Well what is your name than stranger"? Damon asked wanting this woman to be his girl friend. "Can you keep a secret," I asked Damon. "Yes" he said. "Well who was the ruler of the school, 2 years ago? I asked. "Elena Gilbert" he replied. "Where is she now" I asked. "In England" he replied very certain. "Actually, Elena Gilbert is still at high school she see's you every day but you don't notice her." "Why don't I, she's hot. "Who is the geekiest person in the school"? I asked him. "I don't know her name but she wears glasses, braces, and her hair in a tight bun, ugly clothes well you get the point". He said. "Her name is Elena Gilbert." I replied anxious to see how he reacts.

"And my name is Elena Gilbert, I never was a geek, I just got tired of popularity." I said. "don't tell anyone okay"? I asked "Whatever" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Damon's POV~

Oh my GOD! She was the girl who I kissed and spent the night with though I don't remember what happened, I wonder if she remembers? Nevermind of course, now I get it, that's why the geek or the girl who acted like a geek looked familiar. "Damon you can't tell anyone okay"? Elena asked, while clearly worried that I wouldn't remember this conversation and would tell people who she really was. "Whatever". I replied, I wouldn't tell anyone, something about her made me want to let her gain my trust.

After I said whatever, I walked away my mind whirling with questions. Whether or not she likes it or she doesn't she is goanna be my girl. I said to myself while waggling my eyebrows.

Elena's POV~

I hope he doesn't tell anyone that I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm goanna start out new. Maybe I will let Katherine think that she gained my trust then stab her in the back, like she did to me.

_Flashback _

_I was sitting in the pool at Katherine's house when I was 14, with the rest of the cheer leaders, Damon, and the football team. It was basically a barbecue. I was even a cheer leader at the time, and Bonnie was my best friend. Well, I was swimming underwater and suddenly I felt like I should open my eyes so I did. What I saw surprised me a lot, I saw Katherine making out with my boyfriend Matt Donavon, co captain of the football team. They both had their eyes closed, and didn't notice me, so I went over to Katherine and Matt and took a handful of both of their hair and pulled them apart. Matt looked at me and then at Katherine surprised. When we came back up I saw Matt pushing Katherine away like he hated her or something. I listened to his side of the story he said that he thought he was kissing me not her. But I didn't believe him. _

Monday Morning~

Elena's POV

Right when I woke up, I felt nervous. I was actually going through with this, I was going to use a foreign accent and act like a transfer student. After I finally coaxed myself out of bed, I went to my secret closet and took out something that would even make Katherine scream in Jealousy. I picked out a pair of purple skinny jeans with a tight white top and a black belt with black lace up high tops. Then I put on my makeup. Ready I finally decided walking out of my apartment.

Damon's POV~

I woke up with a small hangover, not that big so I remember everything from last night. But, why act like I remember, let's pretend like I don't. I knew I wanted to impress Elena so I put on a white button down tee-shirt that showed my abs really good, with black pants and my hair teased, and of course… my black jacket. No male makeup needed for a face like this. Well, I thought to myself this better be I good day.

Stefan's POV`~

I may have just gotten back from college, but only to start again as a senior. Most people would start at a big school, but I like going to schools I'm used to like Mystic Falls High. I know I could live at the old boarding house, but I don't want Damon to know I'm here though. Something bad could happen like it usually does. Well, time to start over, let's hope I'm not an outcast.

Nobody's POV~

Elena drove to school with a song by Katy Perry blasting out the windows. She got whistled at just like at the party, but with more comments.

Damon on the other hand drove to school with a song from the 90's on the radio song on as high as the radio could go.

Stefan drove to school with the windows up and no music. (BORRING)

Stefan's POV

Wow! Is that my brother I thought to myself while getting out of my car, HOLD UP! That's Katherine I yell at myself. I watch her get out of the car and wait until we are the only one's around then vampire speed over to myself and push her against the wall and start kissing her. "Get of me"! she yells. "Katherine, you don't remember me"? I ask sounding worried. "I am not Katherine, why does everyone say that"! She yells, while trying to get out of my grasp. I stand there shocked, until I realize she has a heartbeat. I could practically taste her lips on mine, I leaned in for another kiss then she starts screaming, I look into her eyes trying to compel her to do what I say.

Damon's POV~

I was going to walk Elena in and talk to her, but then I heard her screams and realized that my younger brother Stefan was kissing her against her will. I vampire speeded up to her while Stefan disappeared and she started hyperventilating. "Are you alright, Elena"? I asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" she said. You are so fine to me, I thought to myself. "I'll walk you to class," I said. "Sure" she replied.


End file.
